


[Podfic] Looking Forward

by kalakirya



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (sort of), Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of so_shhy's story   There was a kid in Geno's yard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954370) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



**Title:** Looking Forward

  
**Rating:** mature

  
**content notes:** none

  
**Length:** 1:52:48

  
**[direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream) (103MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/looking%20forward%20-%20written%20by%20so_shhy.mp3)**  OR **[download as a podbook (80MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Looking%20Forward%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20so_shhy.m4b)**  (thank you paraka <3)

  
cover by me!  
  


 

for themusecalliope, who did a hero's work on And Never Been Kissed <333


End file.
